RyouShipping
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: REPOSTING. How Aaron and Liza fall in love... sorry bad with descriptions lol. "Love at first sight," as Aaron calls it. For chapter 2: going to have to skip a few months since it's already in "Stanford" and "Lucian, MD". T for now.


**A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this. I made up the name for AaronxLiza: RyouShipping... yeah, it's not the best lol.**

**Reposting this!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Aaron's POV

"It seems that in Mossdeep City, they're launching the rocket. The twins, also known as Liza and Tate, are testing it whether it launches or not. This is a very dangerous operation...," said a reporter on TV. The TV then showed a picture of the beautiful Liza...

"Oh my God... she is so beautiful...," I mumbled. I stared at the picture of her... I don't even know her... yet it's like love at first sight. I just got to meet her...

I turned off to TV and decided just to take a jog. I would set my goal for today: Veilstone City. I hadn't been there in a few months. Now my cabin happens to be near Hearthome. No one knows where it is, unless I show them the way! They get lost in the forest. The same forest that I played in for ages... Veilstone from here is about 25 miles. Which isn't bad, because Jubilife is about 40 miles. But there is a time difference: Veilstone, it takes about an hour and a half to get there; while Jubilife, it takes about two hours or three hours to get there. Today was a sunny day, except for the route near Veilstone: it of course, always rains like crazy. I passed through Hearthome City and Solaceon Town... no one noticed. No fan girls... where were they...? They used to crowd around me...

"Almost there," I mumbled, looking at the people that were outside. Solaceon is quiet... almost too quiet. Not very many people live here. I passed through Route 210 with no problems at all. Route 210 leads to Celestic Town, where my half-brother and half-sister-in-law(?) live. I love Celestic Town, it's really beautiful city. I then got to Route 215... the rainy route as I call it. I hate it. I jogged as fast as I could through this route.

"Damn rain," I groaned. I continued to jog, even through the shitty mud... one of my pet peeves when I jog. I then started to run... and run... as fast as possible. I finally made it to Veilstone. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Ow...," I landed flat on my arse. I looked up. "How come you look familiar?" I got up. I held out my hand and they both shook it.

"Hello," said a guy. "I'm Stanford!"

"Hi there!" said a lady. "I'm Marie!"

"St-Stan?!" I blinked. "My God... remember me?! I'm Aaron! I used to be in high school with you!"

"Aaron...?!" He blinked. "Oh my goodness! Where have you been?!"

I tried to brush myself off... but I was wet, I had forgotten I was. "In college, trying to become an entemologist."

"Ah, I see," he replied.

"How come you're wet?" Marie giggled.

"I jogged all the way here from Hearthome," I replied. "Where have you been?"

The two blushed a bright red. "We've been a part of...," he broke down; she did as well.

"Come with me, it's OK, let's go to a bench," I tried to cheer them up. The two nodded and I led them to a bench for them to calm down. "Now, tell me what happened; I don't care how severe it is," I happen to be very lax and careful but hyper at the same time. Stan sat on the left of me while Marie sat on the left of me.

"Well... you know who Cyrus is...?" Stan asked. I nodded. "Well he hired us to be a part of Galactic... at first he was nice and good to me, but after he drank about 20 beers a day; he started to mentally torture me... Marie and I finally quit. I never want to go back..."

"Cyrus is an ass...," Marie sniffled.

I patted both of them on their backs. "Shh... it's alright; it's all over. I'm still your friend, right Stan?"

He smiled. "Of course!" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I believe Winona is supposed to call us?" Marie said. "Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" I smiled.

"I would love to catch a flying type first though," he said.

"You mean... like a b-bird?!" I freaked out. I have the fear of birds: ornithophobia.

"Oh... I forgot you have ornithophobia," he replied.

"Can I meet you later...?" I asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," she smiled. "See ya later!" She got up.

"Cya later Aaron!" He got up as well. "Meet here in an hour or so!" The two walked away.

"Goodbye!" I smiled. I looked around. I wondered what I could do while I'm waiting. I was quite hungry... and thirsty... Veilstone is nice enough to have open places where you can buy food... like a food court in a mall. And they aren't very far from where I am. I noticed that my cowlick was flat against the nape of my neck. I had no hair gel to out it back up. I jogged to one of the open courts. A snowcone... I love snowcones, and they're cheap and delicious...

"Mmm... this is good," I slurped. Luckily no one noticed... where are all of my fan girls...? They usually crowd around me. The sun was so intense I was actually steaming. It was late June, nearly July, which makes it worse... I was hot. I wasn't sweating at all, from being so damn wet. I wonder why it barely rains here? I walked back to the benches to wait for Stan and Marie. I let out my Vibrava, which is one of the few flying types that I'm not scared of and resembles an insect. I never really knew why I had ornithophobia... maybe something happened to me when I was young...? I don't remember because my mum is in therapy... that's what I call it anyway, sounds nicer than insane asylum.

"Hey...!" Stan called. "Ready to go...?"

"Sure thing...!" I gulped down the rest of the snowcone. I hopped onto Vibrava. Stan let out a Fearow while Marie let out a Pelipper. I hoped that the wouldn't fly near me.

"I'm ready!" Marie grinned. "Fly us to Fortree City!"

The flight was smooth... the birds never even flew near me. I wasn't even paying attention to how long it took to get there... I was sleepy for some odd reason. I drifted off...

* * *

**A/N: BTW, going to skip a few months because the next part is already in "_Stanford_" and "_Lucian, MD_", I don't feel like rewriting it ALL over again... ugh, tedious...**


End file.
